


Why Don't They Sing?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Harry Potter References, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Movie Night, Relationship(s), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie will regret showing his Eds his favorite movie.Oneshot/drabble





	Why Don't They Sing?

The two of them were having a movie night together. They were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire--which was Richie's favorite one, for the record. He was excited to show it to his boyfriend, and he'd even made popcorn. 

But right now Eddie was pouting. 

"What's wrong babe?" Richie nudged him. 

Eddie mumbled something to himself.

"What?" Richie asked.

"Whydon'ttheyeversing?" 

"What??"

"WHY DON'T THEY EVER SING?"

"HARRY IS THE CHOSEN ONE!" Richie said, and he threw up his hands. "HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE FROM A FUCKING DRAGON!! WHY WOULD HE SING?"

"SO I CAN HAVE A BETTER FUCKING TIME!" Eddie pouted again. It was cute, Richie thought grumpily. 

"Not every movie is a fucking musical!" Richie said then.

"Well it shOULD BE!"

"YOU THINK MAMA MIA IS BETTER THAN THE ENTIRE STAR WARS FRANCHISE!" Richie said. "You have no TASTE!"

Eddie gasped like Richie actually hurt him. Which he would never do, of course. "MAMA MIA IS FUCKING AMAZING!" he yelled. "I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET SOMEONE WHO THINKS THE KFC MASCOT'S NAME IS "CO-LO-NIAL SANDERS" TELL ME I HAVE NO TASTE!"

Oh shit. 

"I made the mistake once. Once! ONE TIME!"

"ONE TOO MANY TIMES!"

Richie frowned. Eddie pouted. 

"...you actually drive me crazy." Richie said.

"Ditto," said Eddie. "Dick."

For a moment they were both silent. 

Eddie laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "So do you think I'd be the person you'd have to save from the lake in the Tri Wizard Tournament?"

Richie smirked. "Of course babe."

 


End file.
